Love Before
by megumi-77
Summary: YaoiSLASH Why does Dracula hate Van Helsing? Find out in this romantic horror story! Please R&R!
1. Vladislaus Dragulia

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Van Helsing fan fic, so please _nicely_ inform me of any errors. NO FLAMES! They're not nice, if you must know. OK, well, here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula, or Van Helsing, though, Dracula, I'd take any day. Have you _seen _him in the movie?! YUMMY!!!!**

**Vladislaus Dragulia**

I walked into the ballroom and looked around at all the beautiful women and men conversing or dancing. I noticed my father standing off to one side talking with a man who looked to be afew yearsyounger than me. He had long, brown hair, and was wearing an interesting hat and a long trench coat with the collar turned up. I brushed my hair back as I walked over to them.

"Hello, father." I turned and faced the stranger. "I do not believe I know you." Up close, the man was even more handsome than from far away. His deep hazel eyes fairly drew me into their depths. The face that surrounded them seemed a bit worn, but was still a warm tan color, and had more smile lines than sadness ones.

"Hello. My name is Gabriel Van Helsing. You must be Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Your father has been telling me many interesting stories about you for the past hour or so, Count Dragulia." The stranger said to me.

I smiled. "Please, call me Vladislaus. I hope to get to know the Van Helsing behind the rumors. Your reputation precedes you."

Van Helsing laughed. "Yes, I had guessed as much. Most people know me, no matter what lengths I take to conceal myself."

"What are you doing tomorrow morning? Are you up for a dawn ride?" I asked him.

"Of course! Where shall I meet you?" the handsome man replied.

"Out by the stables." I motioned one of my personal servants forward. "Richard, here, shall escort you to the stables at dawn. I shall see you there." I said as some giggling women came up to me and dragged me away. As I gave in and began to dance with one of them, I glanced back at Van Helsing (whom I had already begun to call 'Gabriel' in my mind) and saw that he was gazing over my father's shoulder at me. He saw me looking at him, coughed slightly, and looked back at my father. I smiled, and then was whisked away to the other side of the ballroom by the crowd of women.


	2. Gabriel Van Helsing

**A/N: There is a lot of repetition in the beginning of this chapter, but it gets more _interesting_ later!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing, blah, blah, blah!**

**Gabriel Van Helsing**

I noticed him as soon as he came in. He looked imperially around the room, and his eyes finally settled on me. They were a warm black, and matched his hair, which was loosely pulled back, allowing for a few strands to escape and fall over his face. He brushed them back as he walked over to join his father and me.

He murmured a greeting to his father and turned to me."I do not believe I know you." he said regally, though I do not believe he knew he was being uppity.

"Hello. I am Gabriel Van Helsing. You must be Vladislaus Dragulia. Your father has been telling me interesting stories about you for the past hour or so, Count Dragulia." I said.

"Please, call me Vladislaus. I hope to get to know the Van Helsing behind the rumors. You reputation precedes you."

I laughed and told him how difficult it was to hide from the rumors. Vladislaus asked me to go on a dawn ride on the morrow and gave me a servant to lead me around the extensive grounds.

The next morning, Richard, the servant, woke me up as the first fingers of light crept over the horizon. He took me out to the stables where Vladislaus was waiting with two saddled horses. The handsome man was dressed the same as last night, but in older clothes. We started out on trail that took us, seemingly, to nowhere. Suddenly, the densely wooded forest opened into a beautiful clearing that had a lake with a picnic set out on the edge of it. We tethered our horses and sat down on the quilt that was spread out for us. A servant came out of nowhere with a platter of food. It was the kind I was used to, more common than was served the night before, with brown bread, cold roast beef, and a jug of ale.

"So, Van Helsing, does this please you? The food, scenery, and company, I mean." he asked.

I smiled. "Yes, everything is very nice. Thank you for asking me to ride today, Vladislaus."

We talked until the sky began to darken. We then headed back to the Valerious manor, where we ate a private dinner in Vladislaus' personal quarters. During the dinner, I noticed strange feelings taking over my mind whenever I looked at the Count. I felt as though I was unable to talk, and I had no idea of what to say to the handsome man. Vladislaus acted as confident as I was confused. He cheerfully poured glass after glass of wine for us. Soon, we were both roaring drunk.

"Gabriel," he said, leaning close to me. Hearing him say my first name for the first time sent a thrill through my body. "I was wondering... I feel strangely about you. I feel as though I would like to kiss you." He leaned even closer. "Would you like that?" He asked me.

"I, I, I'm not sure we should do this, Vladislaus." I stammered, pulling away and scrambling backwards. "I would not like to be seen as the Duke down in France is. He likes other men, and he is in disgrace in court."

Vladislaus laughed deeply. For some reason, it sent tingles down my spine. "The Duke down in France highly publicizes his escapades with men. He makes sure everyone knows about him so he doesn't have to go to court. I've met the Queen, you know, and she smells even worse than the serfs do, which is saying a lot."

That made me laugh. Vladislaus' eyes started burning again. "Please, please, Van Helsing, at least let me steal one kiss from you before you leave for your rooms. I know you feel the same as I do. Please, Van Helsing, only one kiss."

"Yes, Count, one kiss. Then I am leaving." I said. We leaned in close. I saw his eyes burn even more brightly. I closed my eyes and let my lips touch his. As soon as I felt his against mine, a burning desire filled my body and I threw my arms around his neck. He pushed me against the pillowed sofa, and I let myself go. We stayed like that for a moment, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. Then, I remembered who I was and who I was kissing. I pushed against Vladislaus and separated our lips. "That is enough. I said one kiss, and that was it."

"Yes, I know. Thank you for that kiss." He said as I walked through the door.

'What was I thinking?!' I thought. 'I just kissed a man!' I leaned against the wall to collect myself. There were feelings racing through my body that I'd never felt before. I found myself thinking that I'd love to kiss Vladislaus again. 'No, no, NO!' I thought. 'I can't think about kissing him again!' I tried to stop thinking about him as I walked to my room and laid down for bed.


End file.
